


OOPS (he did it again)

by wajjs



Series: Across The Universe (vld fics) [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Demon Kolivan, M/M, Witch Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: “So,” Lance clears his throat and aims for confident, though ends up falling far from his original goal, “come here often?”“You just summoned me,” Kolivan says, deadpan, “of course I don’t come here often.”—Day 2 of theKolivance Mini Event- "Tricks"





	OOPS (he did it again)

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANK YOU to my beloved Mizu for helping me out as I suffered while writing this and to the lovely Waffle for helping with the title when I was about to go for a clickbait one because my brain just gave up on thinking good ideas altogether. This story goes for the two of you, lovelies! 
> 
> In case you are wondering, other possible titles this story almost had are: "Local guy makes a HUGE mistake! You won't believe what happens next!", "Oh?", "Beefy guys are real, I summoned one!"  
>  I know. I suck at funny stuff LMAO

 

 

**OOPS (he did it again)**

 

 

   The late afternoon is just this side of pleasantly warm.  The window that faces the avenue is wide open, his little succulents thriving with life in clay pots of different sizes.  The breeze filtering from the outside is just perfect—a smile dances over Lance’s lips as he continues transferring brightly colored liquids from one big jar to several others of smaller size.  The task is like second nature to him, barely requiring much concentration beyond making sure not to spill a drop outside of the recipients.

   He hums along to the singer softly crooning through his phone’s speaker, right foot tapping in synch with the rhythm.  Placing the jar he had initially used to store the potion on a side of his desk, still half full, he forgoes putting the lid on it again in favour of digging through one of his drawers, needing to find the silver dust he always uses to sprinkle the bottles with.  It’s innocuous and does not affect the properties of his products other than making them even more aesthetically pleasing.

   Allura sometimes teases him for it, but he does not mind.  He likes his things pretty and pleasing to the eye, and it’s not like anyone could blame him for that.  So he continues humming, finally locating the small circular box where he keeps the dust.  It’s almost like a lucky charm of his, and he  _ adores  _ it.

   So Lance sets the small recipients in a neat line, one by one securing them with their respective cork caps before actually glamouring them with the shine he always thrives for his things to have.  Coran calls it his ‘special signature’ and, being perfectly honest, he cannot be more right.

 

   Twisting the top lid of the box to open it, is at that moment when his cat, Blue, deems it perfect to jump onto his lap.  He yelps in surprise, clutching onto the container filled with shimmery dust (it seems like glitter, but  _ it is not _ , he makes it himself) and throwing himself backwards with enough force to make the stool he’s sitting on lean dangerously towards the floor.  It’s not the first time this has happened to him, so he’s quick to regain balance.

   Lance miscalculates the arm room he has for moving, though.  The big jar topples over the desk the moment he hits it with his elbow—he does really jump at that, his cat along with him, and barks out a curse as liquid spills all over, drenching sheets of paper with diagrams he hadn’t finished working on, soaking a handful of leaves he had picked up earlier that morning, also dripping onto the floor.  Blue scurries under the nearby couch and he keeps cursing in all the languages he’s learned to curse in.

   His worry does not fall on the potion that’s oozing over his desk and forming a small puddle on the floor, rather on how it could react with the leaves.  He collected them thinking they might be useful for a new spell that’s still in the works, but he still doesn't know all of their properties.  Of course, that’s when the jar finally rolls off the edge it had been dangling on and shatters the moment it connects with the ground.

 

   “Oh,  _ fuck me _ ,” Lance whines and bends over to pick up the biggest shards only to end up cutting his palm with one of them, “today was supposed to be my day! Why is everything just—going to hell all of a sudden, damn it?!”

   It’s his thing, truly.   _ Besides the silver dust. _  It’s his thing that every little thing in his life that has the potential to go wrong, will most likely go wrong.  Annoyed, he stands up too quickly, slipping on the liquid dispersed on the floor near his feet as he does.  Letting out a high pitched squeak, he manages not to fall on his butt by holding onto the desk with both hands, making the potion come into contact with his cut.

   “Ow, fuck, shit, fuck—,” letting go, he shakes his wounded hand in rapid motions, feeling the place where the skin had split open sting and burn, “Shit, shit, this wasn’t supposed to come in contact with blood, shit—”

 

   Lance hurries out of the room and towards the bathroom, in the forefront of his mind the need to wash his cut clean and then bandage it.  He doesn’t notice that the sheet that has the large summoning circle had come in contact with both his blood and the potion.  

   He _really_ needs to get his act together.

 

—

 

   It doesn’t take him more than twenty minutes to come back and he doesn’t need more than half of one to realize that things had changed drastically.  His eyes fall immediately on the fuming sheet of papers and his heart freezes just as the temperature in the room drops noticeably.  His cat is still mostly hidden under the couch, only the tiny little head peeking out and staring with wide eyes at the imposing tall figure standing right besides his desk.

   ...As in, _tall_.  Really tall.  And muscular… Oh, gods.

   Oh, fuck.

   Lance isn’t stupid; he gets the general gist of what’s happening seconds after noticing the new individual standing proudly in a bubbling, fuming puddle of what used to be his potion.  It’s fairly easy to connect the dots, actually, especially when his brain decides to throw at him the memory of  _ what  _ exactly was written on the sheets of paper that had come in contact with the potion and his blood.

 

   “Give me a minute,” he says to the stranger and goes to grab his phone from the shelf he had left it on, unlocking it in a matter of seconds and fast-dialing the one person he knows is behind this.

   Ignoring the confused (and mildly scandalized) stare he gets as reply, he places his bandaged hand on his hip that he cocks to the side as he taps his foot, waiting for the call to connect.

   “ _ Hello, Lance?, _ ” a feminine voice he’s oh so familiar with sounds from the other end of the line, “ _ What’s up? _ ”

   “You tricked me!,” is what he answers with, sounding as outraged and miffed as he feels, “You told me the potion and those diagrams were for—for purposes that wouldn’t include accidentally summoning a demon!!,” with a huff, he looks up at the other, not surprised to discover dark eyes staring right back at him. “Knowing you, Allura, you probably wouldn’t summon anything by accident, but. But still! You tricked me!”

   Laughter echoes through the speaker before Allura finally regains her composure.  “ _ Oh, god _ ,” she wheezes, making Lance groan a bit and bite his lip to keep himself from smiling, “ _ only you— _ only you _ would do that by accident—Oh my god, Lance, I can’t believe… I, I have to tell Coran! _ ”

   “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” he says, keeping most of his attention on the demon that was still standing still on the spot he had appeared in, “I’m hanging up now, ok?  There’s a beefy demon in my flat and you know that I have to be a good host, hell be damned, right?,” throwing a wink for safe measure at the other individual in the room, he grins (though he’s honestly just hiding his forming trepidation behind that expression).

   “ _ Bet he comes from a hot place, _ ” Allura says then and ok, now Lance does have an honest reason to grin, “ _ Call me after you’re done, hotshot.  Best of lucks! _ ”

 

   Finally hanging up, he swiftly shoves his phone in one of the back pockets of his skintight jeans, taking a moment to gaze at the demon from head to toe.  Yeah, his initial impression had been right: this dude is ripped as fuck.

 

   “So,” Lance clears his throat and aims for confident, though ends up falling far from his original goal, “come here often?”

   “You just summoned me,” the demon says, deadpan, “of course I don’t come here often.”

   “Riiight,” he stretches out the vowel with an intense feeling of awkwardness.  They stay at an impasse for what feels like forever, but it’s honestly just minutes until Lance begins talking again, “So.  Are you going to tell me how you’re called?”

   “Is this how you treat every demon you summon?,” he asks instead, truly seeming to be surprised by how matters unfolded between them.

   “First of all,” the young witch huffs, puffing out his cheeks a bit, “ _no_ , this is _not_ how I treat every demon I summon considering I don’t always summon demons, and when I do, it’s by accident—,” he raises the index finger of his non-injured hand towards the stranger, “and before you ask,  _ yes _ , I’ve summoned demons by accident before.  It just happens,” shifting his weight from foot to foot, he then crosses his arms over his chest, still not giving a single step to lessen the distance between them.  “So, are you going to tell me your name?”

   A very slow minute passes, and then the demon is chuckling softly.  The sound comes from deep within his chest, almost like a purr, and it makes Lance feel great in ways he never knew he could.

   “I’m Kolivan,” he says, an easy and sinful smile decorating his mouth.  “Is there anything you might need me for…?”

   “Lance,” the human adds softly, like an afterthought.

   “...Lance,” Kolivan repeats, still smiling and _wow, ok_ , Lance really likes how his name sounds when the demon pronounces it.

 

   It takes him a minute to decide what he might ask for as he ponders his options.  In the end, he just grins and adds a nonchalant shrug on top.

 

   “You could stick around for a while,” he says, “keep me company.  I get a little lonely during the nights.”

   “And what would you give me in return, Lance?”

   That makes him laugh, delighted.  “You know, big guy… I have a couple of ideas.”

 

°

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I didn't proof read before posting, so if you spot a mistake, please let me knooooow. Also, I know this is loosely related to the prompt, but hey, I TRIED 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, lovelies ♥ 
> 
> my [tumblr](http://wajjs.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/otabaek)


End file.
